Jealousy
by WiseGirl1993
Summary: Percy Jackson has always been afraid that the people he loves will leave him. So when he hears Annabeth talking to Piper and Hazel about a mysterious guy named, Harry Styles Percy gets jealous. Afraid Annabeth will like this so-called 'Harry Styles' better than him Percy sets out to prove to his girlfriend that he is way hotter and stronger than Harry Styles. (PERCABETH one-shot).


**Hey, guys! Welcome to my newest story, or rather one-shot. I got the idea for it while reading ****_Percy Jackson's Greek Gods _****and also while re-reading ****_The Mark of Athena _****while anxiously waiting for ****_The Blood of Olympus _****to come out. 10 DAYS! AHHH!**

**Anyway, if you're here because you read my Percy Jackson story, ****_2461 Miles Away, _****then thank you. If you're here because you just found this video in the Percy Jackson archives then thank you. Though I do urge you to check out ****_2461 Miles Away _****if you like this one-shot :)**

**I don't really have anything else to say...**

**Oh yeah, this takes place during ****_The Mark of Athena!_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson.**

**Also while you're reading this keep this in mind, Percy was taken by Hera to Lupa and then sent to Camp Jupiter before quickly leaving to go on a quest so he hasn't been kept up to date on 'celebrity-gossip.' Also since he's only just been reunited with Annabeth he's a bit insecure about their relationship, he's afraid something has changed between them.**

**Besides that...**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>-PERCY-<strong>

**Percy didn't mean to eavesdrop, **he just happened to be walking really, _really _slowly down the hallway towards his room while Annabeth, Piper and Hazel happened to be having what they called a 'get-to-know-each-other-sleepover' in which no boys were allowed.

Jason, Frank and Leo hadn't even blinked when the girls of the seven announced earlier that day that they would be having a sleepover and that, quote on quote. "If any them were to interrupt it they would make them very, very sorry."

Percy guessed that Frank and Leo, and maybe even Jason were terrified of Annabeth and Percy couldn't blame them his girlfriend could get very terrifying at times but Percy knew Annabeth like he knew the back of his hand so she could hardly scare him anymore...unless of course she was very, _very_ mad.

So, while the others boys agreed Percy couldn't help but feel left out. Sure, he understood why the girls wanted to have some bonding time but why couldn't all of them have bonding time together? He'd only just reunited with Annabeth a mere few days ago and now she was having some 'top secret bonding time' with Piper and Hazel which was something Percy had never expected Annabeth to agree to. She wasn't one of those 'pillow-fights and gossip' types of girls and that was one of the things that Percy loved about her.

But, much to his surprise Annabeth had seemed elated to spend time with Piper and Hazel that night, which made Percy a little suspicious.

So, that's why he happened to be walking really slow down the hallway towards his room. He was trying his very best to at least get the gist of what the girls were talking about. He hoped they weren't talking about him, the last thing Percy needed was Annabeth to recount the many baby stories about him that Sally had told her over the years.

Percy was just passing Hazel's room when he heard voices coming from Piper's room and he quickened his pace, only to slow down when he neared Piper's room. He strained his ears trying to hear what was going on in the room.

"I know right, like why would someone cheat on Harry Styles? That's crazy!" Percy heard Piper say. He frowned, he didn't know who Harry Styles was. He knew he wasn't someone from Camp Jupiter...could he be someone from Camp Half-Blood? Maybe a new demigod that had arrived while Percy had been at Camp Jupiter? If that was it then who was his godly parent? And why did Piper seem so interested in him?

"She must be crazy whoever she is." Annabeth spoke up, stopping Percy right in his tracks.

What did that mean? '_She must be crazy whoever she is.' _Did that mean that Annabeth liked this Harry Styles? No. That couldn't be right. After all before he'd disappeared him and Annabeth had been happy, had something changed while he was gone?

Annabeth continued. "I mean he's hot."

Percy felt as though he had been punched in the gut by Ares and now Zeus was zapping his heart with his lightning bolt thousands of times over. Annabeth thought this 'so-called' Harry Styles was hot?! What did that mean for their relationship? Would she ditch him to run off with this new demigod? Or maybe she was waiting until Percy got all of his memory back, she could be pitying him, feeling sorry that he'd been taken by Hera and once the quest was over she'd dump him for Harry Styles.

_No, Percy calm yourself. You don't even know who Harry Styles is, for all you know he could be a son of Athena and Annabeth is just defending him because he's her brother. _Percy tried to sooth himself, but he couldn't help but have a sinking feeling in his stomach that Harry Styles was not Annabeth's brother, but her crush.

Percy broke into a run, not wanting to hear anything else Annabeth had to say about Harry Styles. He didn't want to hear how Harry probably had pearly white teeth and sparkling blue eyes or something.

Upon entering his room Percy collapsed onto his bed. His gaze wandered over to the picture that was on his beside table. It was of him and Annabeth, taken after the Titan War they were bruised and tired but they had a look of excitement in their eyes.

Percy sighed, rolling over on his bed. He knew he couldn't let Annabeth fall for this new demigod. He needed to show Annabeth that he was far more handsome, and a thousand times stronger than this so called Harry Styles.

So, with a sad smile Percy decided that's exactly what he would do.

Now if only he could sleep.

Which he doubted would happen.

But when he finally did slip into darkness he was not greeted by blackness...

But rather, he was greeted by Annabeth and what he expected this 'so-called' Harry Styles would look like. He watched them kiss, and hug, and just hang out together.

Needless to say it was the worst nightmare Percy had ever had.

_-Jealousy-_

Percy stared at himself in the mirror. The first step to proving to Annabeth that he was better than Harry Styles was to convince her that he was far more handsome. The only probably with this was that well...

Percy didn't know how to make himself more handsome. He'd never been one of those guys who payed attention to what he wore, or what he looked like. So, it wasn't like he had any hair products.

Luckily Jason was one of those guys and so Percy had managed to slip into Jason's room and take a few 'beauty-products' without the son of Jupiter noticing.

The only problem was he didn't know what any of the products were supposed to do or how he should apply them.

Sighing, Percy decided to start with the easy things.

He brushed his teeth for a total of twenty minutes until they were as white as they could possibly be. Then he applied his usual deodorant and put on a fresh pair of clothes, making sure he wore a tank-top that was thin so that you could see his abs through it, along a regular pair of shorts.

Next he had to fix his hair. He stared at it in the mirror frowning. It looked like it always did.._messy_.

Percy grabbed a bottle of Jason's hair gel, squirting it onto his hand before plopping it on top of his head. He then tried his best to rearrange his hair into some cool position. He tried a mohawk first but he didn't have enough hair so it just looked lame.

Next he tried to slick it back much like what Jason did with his hair but that just made him look like some classy guy who was about to go to the red-carpet première of Downton Abby or something...though he didn't even think that existed.

Finally he just decided to brush his hair out normally so it looked pretty much the same except it wasn't messy and didn't have odd parts sticking up.

He was just about to reach for another strange bottle that was Jason's when he heard a knock on his door.

"Crap." He muttered, quickly grabbing all the bottles and stuffing them into his bathroom drawer, glancing at himself in the mirror.

He wasn't sure exactly how to describe his appearance, it didn't look bad, but it didn't look all that great. It just looked..._weird_. It wasn't him at all. Hopefully he looked better than Harry Styles though. Hopefully Annabeth liked it.

"Percy?!" Came Annabeth's voice from the hallway, she sounded annoyed yet concerned.

"Coming! Sorry!" Percy called, racing towards the door and throwing it open, revealing Annabeth. She was dressed in her Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and shorts with her camp necklace around her neck, she looked as beautiful as ever.

Her eyes bugged when she saw Percy. "What in Hades name are you wearing?!" She exclaimed.

Percy frowned, "You don't like it?" He questioned, slightly pouting.

"Umm..." Annabeth fingered the beads around her neck for a moment before continuing. "No, I just...umm..." She paused, "It's just not you. Are you feeling okay?" She asked, concern evident in her tone as her hand rested on Percy's forehead checking to see if he had a fever.

"I'm fine." Percy snapped causing Annabeth to draw her hand away, he wasn't mad at her but he was mad that his plan didn't work.

_Geez, I probably just made Harry Styles even more irresistible._ Percy thought in annoyance.

Annabeth frowned at him, "Do you always sleep in a tank top?"

Percy bit his lip, "These aren't my pajamas." He retorted.

"Oh." Annabeth breathed, obviously embarrassed.

For a few moments neither of them spoke until Annabeth broke into a small smile. "Are you doing this to impress me?" She asked.

Percy folded his arms. "No, why do you say that?" He challenged.

Annabeth just shook her head, "Go change, Seaweed Brain." She teased, pushing him back into his room before adding. "And please wash your hair, I'm not even going to ask why you're wearing hair-gel."

Percy met her gaze, her gray eyes were sparkling with mischief and she was smiling affectionately at Percy.

_Maybe the new look didn't work but at least I got her to smile. _Percy thought as he watched Annabeth walk off towards the dining room while he replaced his tank-top with his own Camp Half-Blood shirt and quickly tried his best to get the hair-gel off his head.

_Maybe Harry Styles looks better than me but he can't be stronger than me. I've just got to single-handedly defeat some crazy monster or something. _Percy decided, and for the first time in his life he prayed to the gods that they'd send him some crazy monster to kill.

_-Jealousy-_

For the next few days Percy's wish wasn't granted. It was as if the gods were purposefully not allowing the seven to have any monster attacks, which normally Percy would have appreciated but he was itching for a battle in which he could prove himself stronger than this supposed Harry Styles.

It was three days after what Annabeth now called 'Percy's hair-gel scandal' that a monster finally attacked the Argo II...

Percy awoke to the sound of the alarms blaring. He instantly shot to his feet, throwing on a shirt and grabbing riptide from his pocket before racing out of his room and up onto the deck.

Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel and Leo were all already there. Standing off to the corner, Percy raced towards them.

"What's wrong?" He asked breathlessly just as the ship lurched and he was thrown along with everyone else was thrown towards the railing. "What's attacking us?" Percy tried again as he scrambled to his feet.

"An Ichthyocentaur." Annabeth replied as she to got to her feet.

Percy frowned, "Wait...aren't they normally-" He began.

"Peaceful? Friendly?" Leo interrupted, snorting. "Yeah, not now though."

"Why?" Percy questioned.

Annabeth shrugged, "I don't know but that doesn't matter right now. We need to defeat it before it destroys the ship." She said just as the ship lurched again, this time though not enough to throw everyone off their feet.

Percy looked to his right just as the Ichthyocentaur came into view.

"What is _that?!_" Frank exclaimed, fear flooding his eyes while at the same time he looked disgusted.

"They're children of Poseidon and Amphitrite, right?" Piper asked and Annabeth nodded.

"Great." Percy grumbled, "Another relative I hate."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Seaweed Brain I think you hate most of your relatives." She teased, and Percy opened his mouth to object when Jason spoke up.

"Uhh, guys not to break up your conversation but-" He pointed towards the Ichthyocentaur just as it let out a roar and broke into a steady run straight towards the demigods.

"Scatter!" Leo exclaimed, and everyone did.

Except for Percy.

"_PERCY!_" Annabeth screamed, "_RUN!_" She added but Percy ignored her uncapping Riptide he charged towards the Ichthyocentaur.

Stupid? Yes. But he was determined to prove himself. Ever since he'd heard Annabeth call Harry Styles hot he'd gone slightly insane in fear that she would leave him. This was his last chance to prove himself.

At the last second before he would've collided with the Ichthyocentaur he sprang out of the way, causing the Ichthyocentaur to charge towards the rail of the Argo II. Percy ran after it expecting it to collide with the rail and then he could stab it with Riptide.

Instead the Ichthyocentaur simply jumped into the water and without hesitation Percy jumped after it.

He ordered the water to create a wave for him to stand on. He was planning on jumping down onto the Ichthyocentaur when it was distracted, the only problem was how to distract it.

He could hear the others calling him to come back, but he ignored them. He was scared out of his mind but he'd become so overwhelmed with proving himself he couldn't back down now.

He glanced over at Annabeth, she was screaming at him to, but unlike the others she wasn't screaming at him to come back. She was screaming something that looked to be, _hit the head! _Or possibly, _I like tofu! _But Percy expected it wasn't the latter, giving her a smile to show he'd understood. The head must be a vulnerable spot on the Ichthyocentaur.

He was just about to make his descend onto the Ichthyocentaurs head, looking down at it just as it rammed against the wave he'd created. He wasn't prepared for the impact and so he didn't have time to strengthen the wave or jump out of the way.

So, he found himself falling...

And not like he'd wanted to fall but rather falling to what seemed would be his death.

_-Jealousy-_

Percy awoke to darkness. At first he was confused, the last thing he'd remembered was falling onto the Ichthyocentaur. Now he seemed to be laying on something soft.

Had the Ichthyocentaur swallowed him? Was he in its stomach?

His head was throbbing and every muscle in his body groaned but he figured he was alive, though whether or not he was alive in an Ichthyocentaurs stomach remained a mystery at least for a few moments.

"Percy?" He heard Annabeth's concerned tone. "Percy are you awake?" She added.

Percy then realized he couldn't be in the Ichthyocentaurs stomach unless Annabeth also had gotten swallowed which he highly doubted. He guessed he was probably in his bedroom in the Argo II. He blinked open his eyes, and sure enough he was laying on his bed, a moment after realizing this he was greeted by Annabeth.

She hugged him so tightly that it hurt but Percy didn't say anything, instead wrapping his arms around her, breathing in her scent. It took a few minutes until he realized that Annabeth was crying.

"Annabeth." He managed, "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Annabeth looked up at him, her gray eyes were pooled with tears which was unusual she hardly ever cried.

"I thought you were dead." She gasped, and as quickly as the tears had come they were gone, replaced with anger. "Gods, Percy what were you thinking? You could've died! You know you don't always have to be the hero, right? Were a team the seven of us we could've taken down the Ichthyocentaur together, you didn't have to do it by yourself." She exclaimed.

"I'm sorry." Percy whispered, and Annabeth's gaze softened.

"Are you okay, Percy? You've seemed a little off this week. First the whole hair-gel thing and now this..." She trailed, off before meeting his eyes and continuing. "Tell me honestly this time, Seaweed Brain. Were you trying to impress me?"

Percy bit his lip, "Maybe?" He mumbled, making it seem as though he were questioning himself.

Annabeth frowned, "But why?" She asked.

Percy was silent for a few moments before he replied, "Umm...I may have overheard you tell Piper and Hazel that you thought Harry Styles was hot." He admitted.

Annabeth's eyes widened, "You were eavesdropping?" She exclaimed, a small smile spreading across her face though Percy wasn't sure why.

"No! I just...maybe." He muttered.

Annabeth burst out laughing causing Percy to narrow his eyes. "What's so funny?" He demanded.

"Percy, who do you think Harry Styles is?" Annabeth questioned, now smirking.

"I don't know...a new demigod from camp? Some hot, strong demigod that you like." Percy murmured.

Annabeth shook her head at his guess, "Harry Styles is a mortal, Seaweed Brain." She explained.

Percy frowned, "You like a mortal?" He asked.

Annabeth laughed, "I don't like him, Percy. He's a singer from a mortal band called _One Direction,_ I never said I liked him at all. I just said he was hot." She elaborated.

"There's a difference?" Percy questioned.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Big difference, Seaweed Brain."

Percy's entire face reddened, "Oops." He mumbled and Annabeth laughed.

"It's sweet that you were trying to impress me, Seaweed Brain but you don't need to do that." She whispered, "I love you just the way you are." She breathed.

Percy met her gaze, sea-green on gray. They'd never told each other they loved each other. He'd wanted to tell Annabeth he loved her ever since they'd reunited at Camp Jupiter but he'd been afraid she didn't feel the same way.

A grin spread across his face, "I love you too...so much." He whispered, and their lips met filling Percy with a warmth and sense of security he only felt when he was with Annabeth.

"Good." Annabeth murmured when they parted, her forehead touching Percy's. "Now, you have to promise me one thing, alright?" She said.

"Anything." Percy responded.

Annabeth smirked, "You have to promise never to wear hair-gel ever again." She teased.

Percy smiled, "I promise." He laughed, adding. "What about promising never to run at Ichthyocentaurs?" He questioned.

Annabeth shrugged, "I don't think you can't promise that. You're simply a Seaweed Brain."

Percy mock pouted but his pout quickly morphed into a grin. "And you're my WiseGirl." He whispered causing Annabeth to smile and just as he was about to lean in and kiss her again Jason's voice rang from the hallway.

"Has anyone seen my hair-gel?!" He called.

Percy blushed, his gaze glancing towards his bathroom.

Annabeth raised her eyebrows, getting to her feet and entering Percy's bathroom. He heard her open his bathroom drawer and gasp slightly. She returned a moment later holding a bottle of Jason's hair-gel.

"Really, Seaweed Brain?"

Percy just blushed.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? Percy might've been a bit OC in the middle of the story but I think that was all fixed at the end. Also keep in mind what I said in the Author's Note about about Percy being insecure.<strong>

**Anyway, please leave a review telling me your thoughts!**

**And remember to check out my other Percy Jackson story, _2461 Miles Away _if you haven't already :)  
><strong>

**Besides that I hope you enjoyed this one-shot!**

**~WiseGirl1993**

**P.S For all of ya wondering I actually don't like One Direction or Harry Styles like at all XP**


End file.
